He Said, She Said
by twerd90210
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are best friends. What happens when they move into a shared house with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward? Will sparks fly? ExB All Human R
1. Welcome to HSSS!

**Welcome to the wonderful world of: HE SAID, SHE SAID * cheers * Yes, lovely people of HSSS land, thus story is full of love, hurt, humor and most of all… EMMETT!!**

**Now please read on!**

**P.S. all outfits are on polyvore****.com/cgi/app**** on the drafts page!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME: people of , who am I**

**PEOPLE: Kathryn**

**ME: and who owns twilight?**

**PEOPLE: Stephanie Meyer**

**ME: exactly!! : )**

**He Said, She Said**

**Chapter One**

**EPOV**

"Bye!" My best friend, Emmett, yelled, my other best friend, Jasper, followed him out the door to go look for an apartment. We lived in New York City. Our current apartment was too much of a hellhole to be anything more then temporary, so we were always on the look out for a new one.

A few hours later, Emmett and Jasper got home. "We found the perfect apartment." Emmett boomed. "The thing is, we have to share with three other people." Jasper calmly added. I glanced up at them. "What? Who?" "'Don't know." Emmett said, with half a cheesecake in his mouth. "We're supposed to meet them tomorrow, at Starbucks. 2:30Pm." Jasper said.

**THE NEXT DAY BPOV**

My best friends, Alice, and Rosalie, and I walked into the Starbucks at 2:30 on the dot. "What do our potential roomies look like?" Alice asked. Alice was very pale, in a pretty way, about 4'11, with short, spiky, jet black hair. She was obsessed with shopping and playing Barbie Bella. She majors in interior design at our collage. She was wearing a magenta jewel button embroidered taffeta dress, a black Balenciaga Pleated clutch, a Yves Saint Lauren black stone circle ring, and black high heels. " We have to look for a huge guy with curly hair, a tall guy with blond hair, and a guy with bronze hair and green eyes. Their names are Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Rosalie answered her. Rosalie was a blond, model tall beauty. She was more than just pretty face though, she is very smart and can kick your ass if you try anything funny. She loves cars and majors in fashion design. Rose looked amazing in a black and tan Forever 21 top, black skinny jeans, a black bow tie necklace, a John Galliano newspaper handbag, and black deathtrap heels. I, on the other hand, looked plain, with my wavy, waist length brown hair, brown eyes, and 5'4 stature. I was wearing a green Forever 21 top, denim short shorts, a grey hat, a Sissi Rossi messenger bag, and black converse. I majored in journalism.

Suddenly I saw a flash of bronze hair. I concentrated on the bronze-haired man. He was lean and well muscled, not in a way like the burly man next to him, but still. He was standing next to a very tall man with blond hair and the huge man on his other side had curly hair. Wait a minute, I thought, that sounds familiar. " I think I found our guys", I told Alice and Rose. As we made our way over to them, the man with the bronze hair caught my eye. I felt my breath catch in my throat. His eyes were a piecing emerald green. Yep, these were our future roomies.

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be out soon! Please don't review to harsh, this is my first fanfiction. Remember the three Rs: Review, Review, Review!!!**

**3- Twerd90210**


	2. Evil Alice and the Colors!

Ohmigod!!!!!! people actually reviewed!!! I'm so happy!!! OK so here's the next chapter!! The song of the day is The World Should Revolve Around Me by Little Jackie

P.S. Sorry I took so long to update!!! I didn't do my homework until Sunday night so I wasn't allowed to go on the computer!!

P.S.S. the songs of the day don't have anything to do with the chapter or story!!

Disclaimer: I hope all you loverly readers are ejamakated enough to know that I'm not Stephanie Meyer!!

**Chapter Two**

**He Said, She Said**

**EPOV**

At two o'clock I glanced at my watch. "Where are they? I bet they forgot. They suck." Jasper and I laughed as Emmett pouted.

"Don't worry, they'll probably be here soon." I told him. At that moment, I looked up, into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

They were a chocolate brown color and as deep as an ocean. They belonged to a beautiful girl with shiny dark brown hair. The girls next to her were almost as beautiful as she was. One was very short with spiky black hair. The other looked like a model with long blond hair.

Almost as if they were in slow motion, they waltzed up to us. " Are you guys Emmett, Jasper and Edward?" The small one asked. "Yes" Jasper replied, "Who are you?" "We are Bella, Alice and Rosalie," The beautiful girl said, motioning to, first herself, then the pixie like girl, and lastly, the blond girl. Our roommates, a light went off in my head. "We're your roommates" Rosalie said.

After coffee and an impromptu get-to-know-you session, we headed over to our loft. It was three stories high. The kitchen, living room, dining room, and an office with a bathroom ere on the first floor. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, another office, and a game room occupied the second floor. On the third floor were two more bedrooms, another bathroom, and stairs to the attic. Alice put herself in charge of decorating the house. She announced that she and Rosalie would share the biggest bedroom on the second floor, Emmett, Jasper, and I would each get our own rooms, and Alice would redo the attic for Bella. With that said, Rosalie and Emmett raced outside to look at the garage, Alice got busy with the rooms, and Bella went to buy groceries, leaving Jasper and I to explore.

"So, what do you think of Alice", Jasper asked, throwing me off guard for a moment. "What do I think of her", I asked, needing clarification. "Yeah, I mean I know we've only known her for a few hours but I really like her. " Well then I think you should go for it," I suggested. "Really? Thanks man" He said before we headed in.

MEANWHILE, IN THE GROCERY

BPOV

I walked into the grocery with my very long list of food to buy. Thanks to Emmett who wanted every kind of food I knew of, and a few I didn't. I quickly fell into the easy task. I was walking around looking for the pasta aisle when I bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry" I said surprised. "It's okay", replied the man with the cute baby face. I turned to leave when the man behind me said "I'm Mike. Are you new here?" "Yeah", I said in a hurry. "I'm Bella." "Cool." He said. "Hey, do you want to go out with me?" Mike asked, hopefully. In a hurry to get away, I replied "Sure", without thinking. " Can I have your number?" He asked. I gave it to him as he smiled creepily at me. "Bye Mike" I said, dying to get out of there. " Bye Bella." He said as I turned away.

A Few Hours Later

BPOV

I arrived home only to be greeted by a very scared Emmett. "Emmett Cullen, get your ass back here!!" Alice screamed, running after him. Jasper raced after Alice, trying to comfort her. Rosalie poked her head out of the garage long enough to yell " Shut the hell up! I'm trying to work in here."

I walked into the kitchen to put up the groceries away, then walked back outside. "Alice," I yelled, "What is this about?" "Emmett won't help me pick colors for the boys' rooms." She whined clearly annoyed at Emmett. "Why do you need Emmett?" I questioned. Alice sighed before saying "I'll go get Jasper." "Good Pixie," I said. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Emmett!" I called up into the tree that he was hiding in. "Alice got Jasper to help. You're free to go back to the garage."

"Yesssssss!" Emmett yelled, pumping his fist.

As I walked into the living room, I heard the beautiful sound of a piano playing a tune I didn't recognize. It was a beautiful, quiet melody, like a lullaby. I stepped into the room. Edward was seated at the piano. He was breathtakingly beautiful sitting on the piano bench. I stood in the doorway for a few minutes before my phone rang. Beyonce's "Single Ladies" rang out.

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it 

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as Edward turned around. "Hello?" I answered my phone while hurrying away from the living room.

Conversation: Bella and Mike

Bella?

Yes?

Hi. It's Mike. From the grocery store?

Oh! Hi Mike. What's up?

Well I was wondering if you want to go to dinner?

Sure. Sounds like fun.

Really? Cool. I'll pick you at 7 pm tomorrow.

' Kay. See you tomorrow.

End Conversation

"Alice! I've got a date tomorrow. So you can play Bella Barbie." I yelled up the stairs. A squeal came from Alice. ________________________________________________________________________

Hello people! so sorry for not updating! Bella's ring tone was "Single Ladies" by Beyonce. I love that song it was on Saturday Night Live!!!!! Here's a sneak peak for the next chapter!!!

"Micheal." Jasper said calmly. " Newton," I said, tasting acid on my tongue. Emmett came tromping down the stairs. As soon as he spotted Newton, he yelled" PIG-BOY!!" at the top of his lungs. " We meet again!" He said in his Evil Knevil voice. Jasper slapped him upside the head.

Good ol' Emmett. He makes me laugh. So do Swedish meatballs. What makes the Swedish, I mean seriously, how evilly evil, like lemons. Sorry about that little rant. Please Review!! Loves, twerd90210!!!!!!!!


	3. Food and Fights

**Hi!!!!!! Like a trillion people reviewed! **

**I am so happy! **

**OK to answer edwardXD's question, Bella agrees to go out with Mike and gives him her number because she was in a hurry to get back to her new house and he sounded so nervous when he asked her out that she took pity on him. **

**This is the date chapter!!!!! (with Mike not Edward********)**

**P.S. I am most likely going to change the title but I don't have an idea about what to call it. Please give me your suggestions about it!!**

**P.S.S. can anyone tell me what PM means (not like PM and AM) Thanks!!!**

**Disclaimer: *snorts* yeah right people ;) Do I really have to do this?!?**

**Song: Hate (I Really Don't Like You) By The Plain White T's (LOVE THIS SONG)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

He Said, She Said

Chapter Three

BPOV

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alice! That hurts! OW! I can brush my hair myself!" I yelled to Alice, who was in the process of murdering my head.

"God Bella, whine much?" She replied, still yanking the goddamned brush against my scalp.

Finally she and Rose were through with the torture they called a so-called "make-over".

"Here. Put these on." Alice said, shoving my date outfit at me. I went into the bathroom and slipped on a brown, tan, blue, and black dress and grey suede pumps.

When I came out, Rose handed me a silver pendant necklace and big silver hoop earrings.

Then she gave me a blue handbag with turquoise stones on it.

Alice showed me another outfit on the bed. "If you really like this Mike guy, maybe you can go to a club or some thing after your date." she said, winking

She guided me to her makeup counter and forced on some black eyeliner and silver eye shadow on to my face, followed by light pink gloss.

When she stepped away, I looked in the mirror. A beautiful goddess looked back. "Is that me?" I asked. "Of course it is Silly Bella, you always look beautiful, you just have to show it to the world." replied Rosalie. Just then the doorbell rang.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

Downstairs

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grrrr! I hated that random guy that Bella's going out with tonight. I hated Bella for willingly going out with him. I even hated myself for being effected this much by a girl I barley knew and for not stopping Bella from going on this date. Just then the doorbell rang.

Jasper and I where waiting for that Mike guy so we could be overly protective about Bella. Emmett was upstairs putting on his " older brother clothes" as he called them.

Jasper and I opened the door to revel… Oh hell no! Bella wasn't going out with the scum that calls himself a human.

We knew him from high school. Mike was the local player. I swear, the guy changes girls like a girl changes clothes. **(Who can guess what song that is semi-from?)**

"Michael." Jasper said calmly. " Newton," I said, tasting acid on my tongue. Emmett came tromping down the stairs. As soon as he spotted Newton, he yelled" PIG-BOY!!" at the top of his lungs. " We meet again!" He said in his Evil Knevil voice. Jasper slapped him upside the head.

Then we turned to Newton. "Hey guys! I didn't know you lived with Bella!" He said, oblivious to the fact that we were all glaring daggers into his evil head.

A small voice raised us from our murderous thoughts. "Hi." Bella said, blushing. Her hair was lightly curled and rested half way down her back. Her dress hugged every curve gently.

"Hey Bella." Mike said from behind me. " Come on. We have reservations at 6:30." "Ok. Let me just tell Alice and Rosalie were we're going. She dashed back up the stairs. I knew Mike's eyes were glued to her ass, per usual.

As soon as they left, Alice and Rosalie ran down the stairs with their coats. "We have to follow them." Rosalie said. "We don't like the looks of him."

We grabbed our coats and raced out the door and into my Volvo.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

At The Restaurant

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mike was being very nice and sweet to me. We arrive at the restaurant in time for our reservation. We were at a little French place called Amour Sincere.

Personally, I preferred Italian, but oh well.

" So, it looks like you knew Emmett, Jasper, and Edward?" I said. " Yeah." Mike said." We were friends in high school. " I noticed he looked slightly uncomfortable when he said this.

"Hello. I'm Jean and I'll be your waiter to night. What can I get you to drink?" Our waiter asked me, or my chest.

I crossed my arms to deter his view. "I'll have a coke please." I said through gritted teeth.

"Make that two." Mike added.

I excused myself to call Alice for an update. I walked over to a less crowded section of the restaurant.

I could hear her ring tone as if she were in the same room. After a few minutes, I heard a voice near me quietly say "Hello?"

I spun around and came face to face with Alice, with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, unusually calm. "Erm, well… you see…" She tried to explain.

"I'll tell you what you're doing here. You're spying on me." I practically yelled in their faces.

They all flinched, looking terrified. Serves them right.

"We were just trying to look out for you Bella. We weren't sure if Mike was the right guy for you." Edward said.

"And that's the problem. That's not something for you to decide. I am 20 fucking 1!!! I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Like for instance, right now I have decided that I am not a fan of nosy, annoying friends!" I put as much venom as I could into my voice.

"Fine then, we'll leave now before you trash us anymore!" Rosalie yelled.

"Good! It's not like anybody wants you're here anyways! Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!" I yelled back.

Then they left without looking back.

"Hey Mike, I want to go to a club. Let's blow this Popsicle joint." I said making my way back to the table.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hi!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was grounded and very busy. I'll try to get out another chapter before the 26, then I am going to Arizona.**

**Just so you know, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are 23, Alice and Edward are 22, and Bella is 21. **

**I'm going to try to put a poll up so check it out. Don't forget the three R's…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, AMD REVIEW!!!!**

**Loves you~ TWERD90210!!!!!!**


	4. Emmett the Idiot

**Hi! You guys missed me didn't you? Oh well, I missed you guys. So sorry about all that un-updating and all that jazz. I'll try for a couple of chapters today. Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Hello. I'm not a bestselling author named Stephanie Meyer, just in case you were wonder.**

**Previously, on He Said, She Said:**

"Fine then, we'll leave now before you trash us anymore!" Rosalie yelled.

"Good! It's not like anybody wants you're here anyways! Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!" I yelled back.

Then they left without looking back.

"Hey Mike, I want to go to a club. Let's blow this Popsicle joint." I said making my way back to the table.

**He Said, She Said**

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

Mike and I arrived at our house a few minutes after everyone else.

"Hey, Mike? Can you wait out here while I go change? Then we can go to the club."

I said. " Yea, sure." Mike said, oh so brilliantly.

I ran into the house, past Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, up stairs, into Alice and Rosalie's room to get my other outfit.

I changed into a dark purple silky strapless dress, black and white earrings, metallic silver, gold, and black bangles, a black studded strawberry necklace, and black boots.

Running back down stairs, I hoped my friends wouldn't try to talk to me. No such luck, of course.

"Bella, we're really sorry about the whole spying on you thing. We were just worried about you." Alice pleaded.

In the corner, Rose snorted. "Well I'm not."

"Thanks Rose. Glad that you're ready and willing to invade my personal life. It makes me feel a hell of a lot better." I retorted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Mike is waiting in the car."

"Wait! Bella!" Alice called after me.

APOV

After we left the restaurant, we all climbed into Edward's car to head home. Next to me, Rosalie was fuming.

"That little bitch had the nerve to talk to us like that? I should kick her…"

"Rose, you have to look at this from Bella's point of view, you know, understand were she's coming from." Edward interrupted.

Emmett nodded, "Yea."

"And you should lighten up." Edward continued.

"Yea." Emmett said, again.

"And let her cool off a little." Edward stated

"Yea!" Emmett said, oblivious to what Edward was saying.

"And Emmett is the biggest idiot alive." Edward finished

"YEA!" Emmett yelled. "That is so true!"

"Shut up, Emmett. You just called your self an idiot." Jasper calmly explained.

We got home a few minutes after leaving the restaurant and changed into our pajamas.

"Hey Emmett, go get six sleeping bags, the rooms still have wet paint so we need to sleep down in the den." I ordered.

After everyone got settled, Bella stormed past.

"Let's just leave her alone for a while." I said.

Ok people, I would like to thank the lovely Natalie and iambellebrandon who both got the line in the last chapter. They were the only ones!!!!! I put a new poll so go check it out!!!

P.S. Go check out my friends Ducktapezbestie and dramallama102 because they rock and stuff.

P.S.S. Bella's Club Outfit is on my polyvore page(link on my profile)!

P.S.S.S. This little message is for Ducktapezbestie: You are a freaking nunchuck and it is the OTHER one that starts with s AND Green is the color of smart brains everywhere AND it truly IS not right, Edward, she IS not one of us AND the freaking swing was totally out to get me AND on and on and on and on and.

P.S.S.S.S. No one but Ducktapezbestie and I understand any of that EXEPT evil bitchy Robin because she HAS to use that swing thing against me seriously how rude!

Luves very much,

TWERD90210


End file.
